Lo que a Corporal le molesta
by Askarsha
Summary: A Corporal le molesta algo, y mucho. Le molesta ver como Armin sale de la habitación de Eren todas las mañanas, y no es bueno un Corporal molesto.


**"Lo que a Corporal le molesta"**

**By: Askarsha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rivaille observó de lejos como Armin Arlett salía de la puerta que daba al sótano, y con paso rápido se iba hacia el sector de las habitaciones. Era muy temprano en la mañana, sólo algunos soldados estaban despiertos; los encargados del desayuno y él.

Retomó el camino hacia el comedor molesto, no era la primera vez que se topaba con la misma imagen por las mañanas. Era ya casi del espectáculo matutino ver como el rubio salía a hurtadillas del sótano, donde dormía Eren, con el cabello despeinado y las botas en la mano.

Ya se estaba cabreando de la situación.

No estaba prohibido mantener relaciones de todo tipo con miembros de la Legión, por lo que no podía decir absolutamente nada, Armin seguía participando activamente del escuadrón de estrategias al que se le había asignado, y Eren realizaba sus entrenamientos sin ningún problema. No existía ningún "pero" que dar para cortar aquello.

El tenedor entre sus dedos se dobló por la presión que ejerció. Suspiro mirando con desprecio al servicio, y con sus dos manos lo doblo hasta su forma original.

De a poco el comedor se fue llenando, vio con molestia cuando Arlett ingreso perfectamente arreglado y se sentó junto a Ackerman, sonriendo inocente, como si no hubiera hecho nada durante la noche.

Ignoró los saludos de sus subordinados y siguió comiendo los huevos revueltos. Petra le rellenó la taza de café justo en el momento en que Eren entraba al comedor y se sentaba con ellos en la mesa.

-buenos días a todos- saludó dando un gran bostezo. Sentía una vena palpitar a un lado de su sien.

-¿tienes sueño, Eren?- le pregunto Erd mirando como el chico se refregaba los ojos.

-un poco- respondió sirviéndose café- no dormí mucho anoche

Nadie lo vio venir, sólo reaccionaron cuando la taza se estrelló contra la frente de Eren mandándolo directamente al piso con una herida que empezaba a sangrar.

Rivaille se levantó sin más de la mesa y salió de la estancia, dejando atrás los gritos preocupados y las preguntas de qué había pasado. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara vio como Armin se inclinaba preocupado sobre Eren, limpiándole la sangre de la frente con una servilleta.

El resto del día siguió con malhumor. Claro que para nadie fue raro, ser huraño y agrio ayuda a que la gente no sepa cuando de verdad estás enojado. Los únicos que parecieron percatarse de su malhumor fueron los miembros de su escuadrón y la loca de Hanji.

-Corporal, no arrugues tanto el entrecejo te saldrán arrugas- le dijo mientras ambos reposaban sentados en una banca bajo uno de los arboles fuera del cuartel- aunque sería bueno que tuvieras alguna marca de expresión, así los demás sabrían que puedes colocar otras caras aparte de esa de mármol- le pellizcó la mejilla, alejo la mano de un manotazo.

-déjame leer- reacomodó su posición y levanto el libro a la altura de sus ojos.

Hanji a su lado se quedó en silencio un rato, ambos disfrutado de la suave brisa otoñal.

-en tan solo unas semanas tendremos que sacar la ropa gruesa- dijo la mujer pasando los brazos tras la banca- el frio se acerca nuevamente.

-es parte de la vida- dijo pasando de página.

-sí, lo sé. Pero este año no tengo con quien compartir mi cama para combatir el frio- suspiró muy melodramáticamente.

-yo no me ofreceré- le dijo mirándola de reojo, Hanji también lo miro.

-tampoco te lo pediría, eres muy enano- una venita apareció en su sien- no me ayudarías en nada para mantener el calor, yo preferiría un hombre grande, con amplios hombros y mucho pelo en el pecho- echó la cabeza hacia atrás sonriendo como boba- así como lo era Hanze, él sí que era un buen hombre para dormir.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, él adelantando un poco de lectura y Hanji recordando a su último amante caído. Fue ella quien volvió a tomar la conversación.

-pero hay varios que ya tienen eso solucionado- espero un poco para ver si él le contestaba, pero al no hacerlo siguió- supe que al fin Gunter con Petra se besaron y tienen algunos encuentros nocturnos.

-bien por ellos.

-también que Eloiza con Patrick del grupo de estrategias por fin están saliendo oficialmente

-ojala que ninguno muera pronto.

-y que Eren recibe visitas nocturnas de su amigo de la infancia, Armin

Se pudo escuchar claramente como el viento pasaba por entre las hebras de su cabello, también el susurrar del pasto y el batir de las alas de una mariposa.

-¿no lo sabias?- pregunto sorprendida Zoe acercándose a su cara- pensé que ya debías estar enterado, como vigilas cada movimiento y cada actividad que realiza Eren, creí que estarías al tanto de sus actividades nocturnas.

Levanto nuevamente el libro que había caído sobre sus piernas, pero Zoe siguió.

-es bueno un poco de romance ¿sabes? Entre tantas muertes- volvió a retomar su posición con los brazos tras la banca- además, ambos son adolescentes, las hormonas revolucionadas y todo eso, pero nunca me imaginé que Eren fuera gay, y mucho menos que le gustaran los hombres tan delicados y pequeños.

Cerró el libro con un golpe seco y se levantó camino al castillo, dejando a Hanji sola en la banca. Si se hubiera dado vuelta, hubiera visto la sonrisa que afloro en la cara de la mujer.

Esa noche se fue tarde del comedor, ya todos habían cenado y sólo quedo él, con su libro y su taza de café. Cuando el aceite de la lámpara ya estaba en su mínimo se levantó camino a su habitación. Llevaba la lámpara sostenida en una de sus manos y en la otra el libro que había estado leyendo, para su mala fortuna y genio, escuchó unos sigilosos pasos provenientes del pasillo contiguo.

Armin Arlett apareció por una de las esquinas, sigiloso, caminando apegado a las murallas, y sin que alcanzara a verlo a él, caminó rápidamente hacia el corredor que llevaba el sótano. _Donde duerme Eren._

La rabia le inundó, y sin meditar el por qué de su molestia, le siguió. Apago la lámpara y la dejo en el marco de una ventana, mantenía una distancia de unos 20 pasos, cuando el menor llegó a la puerta, se escondió tras una columna, le vio entrar y dejar la puerta entre abierta.

Se quedó ahí, en la penumbra meditando. Debía entrar o no, debía seguir ese impulso guiado por la molestia que le generaba que Eren pasara la noche con otro chico _que no fuera él._ Lo sabía, más de la cuenta ya, que el mocoso fenómeno le atraía, y había pensado que Eren también le agradaba él por su forma de comportarse, el que le siguiera a todas partes, y no importando que tan fuerte le golpeara, siempre estaba el mocoso ahí, con su sonrisa boba para él.

Pero desde hace varias semanas que ya no era así, específicamente, desde que Armin Arlett había comenzado ir al sótano por las noches.

No podía odiar al mocoso rubio, no debía. Nadie mandaba a nadie para estar con alguien, si Eren prefería pasar las noches con el rubio en vez de con él, era problema de Yeager. Pero aun así sentía la molestia inundar su corazón.

Siendo lo más sigiloso posible abrió la puerta del sótano y bajó. Sus ojos se adaptaron a la penumbra y con los sentidos alertas ante cualquier ruido que le pudiera advertir de alguien cerca. Llegó al final de la escalera, y con cuidado se acercó a la puerta entreabierta que daba a la habitación de Eren.

Se esperó de todo al asomar la cabeza por la rendija, verlos besarse, acariciarse, acostados juntos durmiendo. Inclusive que estuvieran teniendo sexo. Pero no se esperó aquello.

Eren estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared mientras que entre sus brazos la figura frágil y sollozante de Armin se apoyaba contra su pecho. El castaño acariciaba las hebras doradas con cuidado, mirándole con cariño mientras su amigo lloraba entre frases.

-y… en verdad yo no sé…. Siento que no sé absolutamente nada… como nunca lo había sentido en mi vida y es horrible- se sonó con el pañuelo que tenía en su mano y restregó su cara contra el pecho de Eren- no sé si soy un estúpido o solo un masoquista.

-no hables así, Armin- le regañó con dulzura el castaño obligándole a conectar sus ojos- no eres estúpido, así que no vuelvas a decir eso.

-pero ¿entonces por qué no…?- no pudo seguir hablando ya que volvió a romper en llanto.

Estuvieron así un rato, Armin llorando contra el pecho de Eren, y éste abrazándole y consolándolo. Rivaille sabía que estaba observando algo muy íntimo, distinto a lo que esperaba, sabía que debía dejarlos solos, pero se quedó ahí, quería saber qué pasaba ahí.

-él si te quiere- hablo Eren, Armin dejo de sollozar, prestándole atención- es sólo que es muy orgulloso, y terco, y un completo imbécil- el rubio rio, sorbió su nariz y miro agradecido a su amigo.

-gracias por escucharme, no sé qué haría con todo esto guardado- dijo llevando sus manos al pecho- me volvería loco.

-deberías hacerme caso y actuar- Armin se alejó un poco, encarando así a Eren- te lo he repetido una y otra vez, el hijo de puta te quiere, para mi infortunio- Arlett volvió a reír- pero de verdad te quiere, mañana debes ir y plantarle un beso como te he estado diciendo.

-pero…. ¿si me rechaza?

-¡no lo hará! Jean babea por ti- Eren enterró uno de sus dedos en la frente de Armin- así que mañana mismo anda y lo besas y acabas con todo esto.

-espero que funcione- comentó esperanzado el rubio, restregando sus manos nervioso- ha estado más distante el último tiempo.

-debe ser por los rumores- dijo Eren de forma despectiva

-¿rumores?

-sí, ¿no lo has escuchado? De que dicen que somos amantes- a Armin se le subieron los colores a la cara y abrió la boca en una gran "O".

-pe-pero… ¡cómo pueden pensar eso!- dijo escandalizado llevándose las manos a su cara arrebolada.

-al parecer te han visto salir por las mañanas del sótano- Eren se recostó sobre la cama, apoyando el mentón sobre su puño- y todos creen que tenemos un romance, debe ser por eso que Jean se ha comportado así, porque es un idiota.

-pero el sargento Rivaille también se ha comportado más distante contigo- Rivaille presto atención a la mención de su nombre, observo como la figura de Eren se tensaba y corría la vista a algún punto de la pared de piedra.

-estas imaginando cosas- murmuro, Armin le miro con ternura.

-creo que deberías seguir tu propio consejo.

-no sé de qué hablas- Eren se irguió, apoyando nuevamente la espalda en la pared, lucía un tanto molesto.

-vamos, Eren, somos amigos. Hasta Mikasa se dio cuenta- Eren siguió sin hablar- deberías confesarte

-ridículo- espetó- el sargento … yo no… le gusto

Se hizo el silencio tras la declaración, Corporal sentía que una emoción extraña le iba embargando el pecho hasta transformarse en un agradable calor. Arlett acaricio con cariño los cabellos castaños.

-sé que sabes que no es verdad- afirmó-he visto cómo se miran, puede que no sea un experto, pero se nota que… se quieren- Eren sonrió débilmente, Armin prosiguió- hoy te arrojó una taza a la cabeza, y no fue por puro placer.

-¿tú crees?- preguntó esperanzado.

-¡por supuesto que sí!- le animo el rubio- es más, me he dado cuenta que me mira particularmente molesto desde que comencé a venir a pasar las noches contigo.

-¿¡En serio!?- grito Eren, emocionado.

No necesito escuchar más. Con una sonrisa que nadie vio, Corporal se alejó del sótano dejando a los dos amigos a solas. Caminó en silencio hasta su habitación con una agradable sensación en el pecho, y cuando se durmió, soñó con la risa cantarina de Eren.

Dos días después de aquello, la Legión vio un espectáculo, por así decirlo, enternecedor. Cuando Jean kirschtein fue tomado por las solapas de su chaqueta en pleno jardín y besado por Armin, al cual sus mejillas se comparaban con dos tomates bien maduros.

De lejos pudo apreciar a Eren junto a Ackerman, ambos mirando la escena con leves sonrisas en sus caras. Por un segundo los ojos verdes hicieron contacto con los suyos. Le dedico una leve sonrisa al castaño, éste pareció sorprendido por unos segundos antes de corresponderla con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas.

Esa noche, como de costumbre, se quedó a leer y a beber café en el comedor. Estaba en la mejor parte del libro cuando escucho las puertas abrirse, no le prestó atención, ni siquiera se volteo a ver quién había entrado, hasta que esa persona se sentó a su lado.

Eren llevaba la camiseta verde y sobre ella, un sudadera abierta con el logo de la legión, la que utilizaban para hacer ejercicios físicos. Deposito una taza de té en la mesa y abrió un libro de tapa café, comenzó a leer sin interrumpirle.

Él también retomo su lectura, y así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que su café se acabó y tuvo que ir a la cocina a rellenar la tetera. Cuando volvió, Eren sujetaba con ambas manos su cara mientras leía vorazmente el libro sobre la mesa.

-debe ser muy bueno- comentó, el menor alzo la cabeza y le sonrió sonrojado.

-en verdad, sí. Pero no creo que sea de su gusto- Alzó una ceja mientras se servía mas café en la taza- es una novela romántica- aclaró rascándose la nuca con vergüenza- todas las chicas de mi generación han estado comentándola, y pues… me ganó la curiosidad

Cabeceo afirmando, no preguntó más. Ambos siguieron leyendo hasta que la mecha de la lámpara comenzó a oscilar, esa era su señal para ir a la cama. Cerró el libro y tomo las cosas para dejarlas en la cocina, Eren se apresuró a ayudarlo.

Salieron juntos, en silencio, caminando uno al lado del otro por el corredor. Corporal llevaba la lámpara, Eren llevaba su libro con ambas manos apretándolo contra su estómago. Finalmente, llegaron a la puerta que daba al sótano.

-buenas noches, Sargento- Eren abrió la puerta, dispuesto a bajar.

-¿no dormirás con Arlett esta noche?- preguntó, vio como el castaño daba un respingo y lo miraba con culpa.

-pues… yo creo que, es decir, ahora Armin está con Jean…. Así que supongo que…. Pasará la noche con él- su voz fue muriendo de a poco, como si le diera vergüenza revelar aquello. De pronto levanto la mirada del piso y la enfocó en él- yo… yo nunca tuve nada con Armin, como decían los rumores. Sólo nos juntábamos a hablar toda la noche como cuando éramos pequeños- aclaro sonrojado y con el pulso acelerado- yo nunca podría… con el… ¡es como mi hermano! Lo veo de la misma manera en la que veo a Mikasa.

-entiendo- le causo gracia lo agitado que estaba, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y el vaho que salió por su boca- ¿tienes frio?- Eren lo miro sorprendido unos segundo.

-pues, un poco- dijo, notando por primera vez que salía vaho de su boca- ya está comenzando el otoño.

-el sótano es helado- siguió.

-sí, un poco, pero la sargento Hanji me entregó varias mantas para soportarlo- le dijo sonriendo de forma despreocupada- además tengo buena resistencia a las enfermedades- presumió con orgullo.

-puede ser, pero nunca hay que confiarse- termino de abrir la puerta al sótano y comenzó a bajar, escuchó las pasos de Eren tras él. Ingresó a la habitación y encendió la lámpara que tenía el menor sobre el velador.

Eren rápidamente fue hasta un baúl en una esquina de la habitación y saco varias mantas que se las mostró.

-¿ve? No debe preocuparse, no me enfermare- le dijo comenzado a estirar un par sobre la cama.

Corporal lo observo arreglar la cama, y cuando hubo terminado la abrió y comenzó a quitarse las botas, Eren le miró sin comprender.

-¿Sargento?

-la mejor forma de conservar el calor- habló ignorando las expresiones del menor- es que dos cuerpos estén en contacto. Yo, como tu superior, no puedo arriesgarme a que te enfermes- no supo si el mocoso comprendió lo que quería decir tras sus palabras, o tan solo actuó por inercia. Pero si supo cuando el tibio cuerpo de Eren se recostó junto a él en la cama y, tímidamente, pasó un brazo por su cintura- Buenas noches, Eren.

-buenas noches, Sargento.

Tal vez, ya no le molestaba que Armin hubiera compartido cama con Eren, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, no estarían así ahora. Abrazados y entregándose calor.

_¿Cómo sonaría su nombre salir de los labios de Eren?_

Sonrió levemente. Era muy pronto para aquellas cosas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Aquí estoy nuevamente. Está mal porque debería estar estudiando (y mucho), pero la inspiración toco mi mente ésta noche. ¿Qué les pareció? nada tan picante como los anteriores, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado igual que los otros.**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, de verdad que me motivan, y para los que leyeron "Cosa de pronombres" estoy pensando hacer una continuación, pero seria un solo capitulo, para terminar de cerrar la historia.**

**Cuídense y nos vemos en otra historia =)**


End file.
